Time Stands Still
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: On the two year anniversary the House of Mouse opened, Pete and the Disney villains plan to shut the house down for good. Mickey and his friends face their toughest mission yet.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of mouse. It belongs to Disney. **

I've heard that one party can ruin your whole Summer One insult can cause a huge rift. But whoever said that one act can change your life obviously saw the situation I was in at this very moment.

Goofy, my best friend in the world whom I love, whom I would take a bullet for was holding Pete's- the landlord- son hostage at gunpoint. I looked to my right at Pete holding Goofy's son Max- the House of Mouse valet- hostage at gunpoint. Both men were glaring at each other, and both boys were looking at their respective fathers with worry, anxiousness, anger, fear, and hurt in their eyes.

Minnie was standing eight feet in front of me holding her PDA in one hand, a taser in the other. She too looked worried and near tears. Donald was next to me holding a rifle, ready to back me up if needed. Daisy was behind Donald, holding her bill shut, her eyes widened with shock and fear. Huey, Dewey, and Louie, our in-house band, were looking eagerly on, waiting to see what would happen next. I myself was holding a sword I got out of the prop room. Clarabelle leaned in eagerly, ready to jot down some juicy gossip about this situation. Horace, and the few remaining guests who bothered to stay at this late hour were scattered around, also waiting for something to happen.

I was about to intervene on this little impasse, when Goofy heaved a sigh. He closed his eyes, bowed his head, dropped his gun, walked in front of PJ, and fell to his knees.

Looking up at Pete, he said calmly, and bravely, the very thing I've been contemplating on saying for the past six hours.

"Take me instead." Goofy closed his eyes, spread his arms out, puffed out his chest, turned his face towards me, and winced in anticipation.

Still confused?

I thought so.

_**7:00 PM**_

_**10 Hours Ago...**_

It started out just like any night here at the House of Mouse. Max was busy parking the cars of the many guests, and holding the door open for them, Donald greeted the guests, Daisy checked the reservations, Minnie lead them to the showroom, Goofy got ready to wait tables, while I waited to be introduced by Mike Microphone.

"And now, the mouse who started it all: Mickey Mouse!" Mike announced.

The audience cheered as I slid onstage. "Good evening, everybody. Boy, we have a wild show for you tonight! We have cartoons, musical acts, and comedy acts! So, let's start it off, with The Quackstreet Boys!"

Yeah...the night started off smoothly. It would've been the perfect night had it not been for what the villains were planning...

XXX

It all began when a group of Disney villains congregated in a building a few blocks east of the House of Mouse.

"My fellow villains..." Pete was standing at the head of a long, rectangular table seqated by at least twelve Disney villains. "As you well know, the House of Mouse started two years ago. I've tried shutting it down-"

"And failed." Hades interrupted. "Epically, might I add."

the other villains chortled at Hades comment. Pete glared at him and continued. "Anyway...tonight will be the night the House of Mouse closes down for good."

"And how do you plan on making that happen?" Jafar asked, intrigued.

Pete grinned evilly. "Oh, don't worry...my plan will blow your socks off." He chuckled evilly.


	2. Tonight's The Night

**I'm glad you guys like this! Um...one thing, though. The rest of this fanfic will be in Third Person POV. (Like instead of "I walked towards Donald." it'll be "Mickey walked towards Donald.")**

**Also, this will take place after An Extremely Goofy Movie, so Sylvia will be in it.**

**Oh, and one other thing: I will be adding Kim Possible and American Dragon: Jake Long characters (Plus my ADJL OCs.) The ADJL characters (Jake, Rose, Trixie, Spud, Ben, Leah, and Michelle [the last three are my OCs]) are 16 in this fanfic, and Kim and Ron are 18.  
**

'Tonight's the night.' Goofy though as he looked fondly at a small, diamond ring in a small velvet black box. He has been dating Sylvia for a little over a year now. He knew she was the one (Second one? Oh well) he was going to marry. After confiding in his friends and Max, he decided tonight was perfect. Sylvia was coming over for a light dinner. Goofy considered hiding the ring in Sylvia's food, but Max advised him against it. The meals might get mixed up, or she might end up choking on it.

So, Goofy settled on proposing when the night's over. He asked Minnie and Daisy to keep her company while he runs around waiting tables, and he asked (and paid fifty bucks each and promised them free meals for a month) Huey, Dewey, and Louie to play some classical music when he finally proposes.

Max saw Sylvia's car pull up and called his dad. "Hey, Dad. Just wanted to let you know Sylvia's here."

"Oh. Thanks, Son." Goofy replied. He hesitated for a moment. "Do you really think I should do this?"

"Dad...I haven't seen you this happy since Mom died." Max said softly. "If you are really happy with Sylvia, I'm sure you'll be happy with her for the rest of your life. I think you should go for it."

Goofy smiled. "Thanks, Maxie. You're always supporting me."

Max rolled his eyes._ 'Well, that's not entirely true.'_ Well, good luck, Dad!"

"Thanks. See you."

Max hung up and opened the door for Sylvia. "Hey, Sylvia. Welcome back!"

"Thank you, Max." Sylvia smiled. "How's everything going?"

"Great! Yourself?"

"Pretty good." Sylvia nodded. She gave him her car keys.

"Okay, well, have fun."

"I will."

XX

Sylvia sat down at a reserved table. Goofy breamed as he saw her and ran over and slipped on a puddle of water.

"YAH-HOO-HOO-HOOEEY!"

Sylvia, knowing her boyfriend's tendency to break everything he touches jumped up and grabbed the dinner dish out of his outstretched hand, set it on the table, and winced as Goofy slid into a nearby table.

"Hey!" Some of the guests complained as Goofy messed up their food. "What did you do that for?"

"Oops. Sorry about that..." He tried to put the food back as best as he could. Then he walked back to Sylvia's table.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Never better!" Goofy replied. "Now that you're here."

Sylvia blushed and smiled. Goofy held the chair while Sylvia sat down. He presented her dinner.

"Wow! Steak and lobster?" Sylvia gasped. She beamed up at her boyfriend. "You sure know how to make a girl feel special, Goofy."

"Ahyuck. Gawrsh..." Goofy blushed and waved it off.

"So, what's the occasion?" Sylvia asked, taking a sip of her drink.

Goofy smiled innocently. "Can't a feller treat his gal to a special dinner just 'cause?"

Sylvia chuckled. Goofy kissed her. "I'll be back As soon as I have a few minutes. Or ten."

"I'll count the seconds."

XX

"Dude. No. Way!"

Max was conversing at his post with Jake Long and his girlfriend Rose, their friends Spud and Ben, and their girlfriends Trixie and Leah, and their friend Michelle.

"The College X-Games are _the _event of the year!" Jake was saying. "I plan to enter them when I'm in college!"

Max smiled at him. "You'll have a lot of fun."

"What school are you attending?" Asked Ben

"Ohio State."

"Good school." Ben commented.

"Well, we're gonna go inside." Jake said. "It was nice to meet you, Max."

"Same here." Max replied. "I'll see you guys around."

"See ya!"

A red convertible pulled up. Max ran to open the passenger side door for Kim Possible. "Hey, Kim. Hi...dude!" Max couldn't remember what Kim's boyfriends' name was.

"It's Ron." Ron said, a little irritated. "Why is my name so hard to remember?"

Kim just shook her head and chuckled. "Hey, Max."

XXX

Rose sat down and smoothed her black dress. She smiled around the table for ten and nonchalantly pulled out her cell phone. She sent a text message with the message "I'm in."

XXX

Mickey smoothed his suit in his dressing room. He smiled happily, but deep inside, he was nervous. A reliable source told him there was going to be an attack on the House of Mouse. His phone beeped, and his eyes widened, and his face paled as he read the one sentence:

"Tonight's the night."

**Uh-ohhhh! What'll happen next? Stay tuned!**


	3. Threats

**Essence Of Phlegm- Sorry. It's just that I've had OCs in ADJL fanfics for so long, I'm so used to it, it's hard NOT to include them! If it's any consolation, I'm not adding Kim Possible OCs ('Cause I don't have any lol. I've never even written a KP fanfic).**

After announcing the next cartoon, Mickey found Minnie in the lobby.

Minnie noticed her boyfriends' forlorn expression. "What's wrong, Mickey?"

Mickey sighed and made sure no one was watching. "My source sent me a text message. The attack's happening tonight."

"Oh, no!"

"Why tonight? Of all nights?" Mickey lamented. He threw his hands up in frustration, groaned and covered his eyes. "Tonight is every important to Goofy! If the villains mess it up..."

"Mickey, Mickey! Calm down!": Minnie persuaded her boyfriend. "I'm sure everything will work out just fine." Minnie said consolingly

Mickey relaxed."We should tell him."

Minnie shrugged. "It's up to you. I'm sure he'll just go on as if things were perfectly okay."

"Good point." Mickey agreed. Goofy had a tendency to act naively optimistic about everything, and (according to Max) he's oblivious almost every time something dramatic happens. ":Would ya mind telling everybody else on the staff team of the threat? I'll tell Goofy."

"Of course." Minnie smiled and kissed Mickey. She gave his hand one last squeeze before taking off.

Mickey sighed and headed to the kitchens. Goofy was just arranging the plates on a large tray. "Goofy, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Mick!" Goofy replied. He picked up the tray. "Hold that thought." He ran to take the tray to the showroom, then rushed back to arrange food for another tray. "You werre sayin'?"

"This...isn't easy for me to say, but..."

Mickey was interrupted by Goofy rushing out and into the the kitchen. "But what?"

Mickey sighed in resignation. "There's gonna be an attack on the House of Mouse tonight. We don't know what the attack is, or when it's gonna happen, but it'll be tonight."

"Gawrsh. That's not good." Goofy said, concerned. "Does everyone else know?"

"Just the staff." Mickey replied. "We don't want to create a panic, so only the staff can know."

"Gotcha." Goofy winked. He rushed out of the kitchen, and came back in a few minutes later. "Uh...shouldn't we 'efacuade' the buildin'? I mean, the attack might get a lot of people hurt."

"I thought about that, but, if we just evacuate early, the villains will try this again and again." Mickey shrugged. "It's better if we just see how things go, and try to prevent the attack by finding out as much as we can about it."

"Oh, okay." Goofy shrugged and smiled. "Let me know if you need help!"

"Thanks, Goofy." Mickey headed outside to the valet stand. "Max?"

"Yeah?"

"If any villain arrives, do not let them in. Just tell them that the House if full, and to come back tomorrow night, okay?"

"Okay." Max said. "Hey, how'd my dad take the news? About the attack, I mean."

"He took it just fine." Mickey replied. His phone rang. "Oh, excuse me." He walked inside and answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Why don't you go somewhere private so we can talk." Said Mickey's caller, in a distorted voice.

Mickey was bewildered, but he walked to the lounge, anyway. "Who is this?"

"We know you know of the attack that is to take place at the House of Mouse." The caller responded.

Mickey gulped and tried to act innocent. "What attack?"

"Don't play dumb, Mouse!" The caller demanded.

Mickey sighed and gave in. "Ok, fine. I _do_ know. So, what now?"

"Don't interfere."

"Huh?" Mickey raised a confused eyebrow.

"You heard me."The caller said. "Do nothing about the attack. Especially if you value the life of your girlfriend."

Mickey's blood ran cold, and sweat formed at his brow. He swallowed. "You...you have Minnie?"

"Oh, no. She's quite safe." The caller assured him. "And she'll remain that way if you do as I say."

Mickey tried not to hyperventilate. "O-okay..so...all I have to do is not do anything about the attack...and my girlfriend stays safe?"

"Correct." The caller responded. "Now, I assume you told your valet to refuse entry to villains?"

Mickey swallowed. "What if I did?"

"Disregard that order, Mouse." The caller demanded. "I don't need to remind you what would happen if you don't."

"All right, I will."

"You have thirty seconds." The caller hung up.

Mickey gasped and dialed the valet stand with shaking fingers.

"House of Mouse Valet, Max speaking."

"Max, it's Mickey. I know I told you to not let villains in, but I change my mind." Mickey said, without breathing.

"Um...really? M6yay I ask why?"

"No, you may not." Mickey said firmly. "Just do as I say."

Max was taken aback by Mickey's tone. "Oh. All right, I'll let the villains in."

"Thank you." Mickey sighed. "Max, I'm sorry I'm so snippy. It's just that it's kind of a stressful night, and..."

"It's okay. We're all stressed." Max said.

Mickey smiled. "Thanks. Good-bye."

"Later."

Mickery heaved a big sigh and sank to the floor. The villains were planning an attack, and he can't do a thing about it, because it would put Minnie's life in danger. What was he to do? He mumped when his phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mickey." Said a familiar voice.

Mickey stood, half-relieved. "Hello, Rose."

Rose stood in the women's bathroom, talking on her cell phone. She smiled. "I have some new info about the attack."

Mickey was about t0o ask what it was, then he realized that the villains were probably t3esting him. "Sorry, Rose. I'm not getting involved any more."

Rose was slightly surprised. "You mean, you don;'t care about the attack any more?"

"That's right." Mickey said. "Thanks, anyway."

"Sure. No problem." Rose hung up, then dialed another number. "It's me. He told me he's out."

"Good." Said the voice at the other end. "I shall call you in an hour for further details."

"All right." She hung up, sighed and walked out of the bathroom. She turned and gasped when she saw Jake standing in front of her, looking intrigued.

"Jake." Rose said. "You scared me."

"Sorry." Jake replied. "I was just curious as to why you keep taking calls all night."

Rose sighed. "It's just Huntsclan stuff."

"Then...the Huntsclan is planning an attack on this building?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

Rose stared in horror. "How would you know about an attack?"

"Ear of the dragon." Jake said simply.

Rose was slightly angered. "You eavesdropped on me?"

Jake held his hands up in surrender. "I thought you might be betraying me somehow."

* * *

Rose sighed and held the bridge of her nose._ 'I knew this was going to happen...'_ She cleared her throat. "I guess I have some explaining to do."

**Well, that's all for now. Sorry it was short, but I really want4ed to update.**

**Oh, and another thing, leaving reviews encourages me to update, so, if you like it, leave a review! I'll update faster. Trust me.**


	4. Strategizing

**Oh my God. When was the last time I updated? Sorry, guys!**

Jake listened as Rose explained everything about the attack and how she's playing both sides in favor of Mickey.

"I found out that the Huntsman is working with the other villains to literally bring down the House of Mouse, and kill everyone inside." Rose was saying. "I couldn't let that happen...so I told Mickey about it. We've been working together ever since."

Jake was shocked. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"We needed to keep this as covert as possible." Rose explained. "I couldn't tell anyone."

"I could've helped, though!"

"I know." Rose sighed. "But now that you know, maybe you can help."

"Absolutely!" Jake smiled.

Rose smiled back. "I'll let you know when I need it."

Jake nodded and sobered up. "Rose...when are you going to leave the Huntsclan?"

Rose closed her eyes and bowed. She had been thinking about it. "I can't just leave. It's lifetime service or death. If I leave, they will just find me."

"We can protect you." Jake touched her face gently. "We can fake your death and change your name and appearance."

Rose gently pulled Jake's hand away. "They would still find me. We'd have to kill the Huntsman."

"That can be arranged." Jake smirked. They both chuckled. "You know...it would be nice to, you know, go out..."

Rose sighed heavily. "Jake, I told you: it's too risky."

"How is going on a date risky?"

"We can't take any chances of the Huntsman finding out about us." Rose shook her head firmly. "I'm sorry."

Jake shook his head and sighed. "I just don't understand why we can't be like other couples and walk hand-in-hand down the halls at school or down the streets, or having a make-out session in Central Park."

"They might use you against me or me against you." Rose explained.

"I'm not gonna let that happen." Jake said stubbornly. "You act like we're a gay couple in a homophobic city!"

Rose was taken aback. "Well, then I guess it's a good thing I'm not in a homosexual relationship either! That would've been bad, but at least if I _was_ in one with either Leah or Michelle, _they'd_ be more understanding!"

Before Jake could say anything, Rose stormed out of the closet they were in and slammed the door. Trying to keep herself together, she ran to the bathroom.

Jake grabbed his hair and groaned in frustration. _'How stupid am I?'_

XXX

At Jake's table with his friends and Kim and Ron, the kids were chatting and laughing about the recent cartoon that just showed.

"...I'm just saying Donald was overreacting." Leah pointed out. "I mean, just because his lower half was missing?"

"I'm guessing he was dishonorably discharged after that incident." Kim nodded.

Goofy came up to their table with a pad and pencil. "Hiya! Ah-yuck! I'm Goofy, and I'll be your waiter. What can I get for ya?"

"Um...I know this isn't exactly a Mexican restaurant, but do you have the Naco?" Ron asked. Kim groaned and slapped her forehead.

"What's a Naco?" Ben asked.

"A taco and nachos combined." Ron explained.

"Hey, that sounds good. I'll try that!" Ben said to Goofy.

"Me too!" Spud spoke up. "Hey, let's get one for Jake. I know he'd like it."

"Okey-dokey. That's four Nacos." Goofy wrote it down. "Anything else?"

"I'll try the Great Wall of Chowder." Said Leah.

"I'll just have a Hammburger and Mr. Potato Head fries." Michelle said. "Oh, we have another friend with us, and I think she would like the Mrs. Pottstickers."

"I'll try out Tia's Famous Gumbo." Trixie said.

"I'll have the baby hunchback ribs." Kim nodded.

"You got it." Goofy collected the menus and headed off.

"Where is our fearless leader, anyway?" Michelle asked. "And Rose?"

Jake trudged to the table and sat down. "I suck monkey butt."

"Why? What happened?" Asked Trixie with concern.

Jake groaned and put his chin on the table. "I messed up with Rose and now she hates me."

"Uh-oh. You told her she looked fat, didn't you?" Ron asked. Kim glared at her boyfriend and nudged him.

"Worse. I pushed her to quit the Huntsclan and I complained about us not acting like a real couple." Jake explained. "I said we acted like a gay couple in a homophobic city."

Jakes' friends groaned in disbelief. "Jake!" Michelle shook her head.

Leah stood up. "I'll talk to her."

"Leah, wait. I think we should bring in some new meat." Michelle spoke up. She turned to Kim. "Kim, you're probably the only person here who knows what she's going through. Well, sort of. Would you mind talking to her?"

"Of course not." Kim smiled. She stood up, took off her black leather jacket and put it on the back of the chair, and walked off rolling the sleeves of her thick navy blue v-neck sweater.

XX

_'I can't do this.'_

Rose sat in a stall dabbing at her eyes and blowing her nose. She usually stood so strong when it came to being a mole for the dragons. _'Maybe Lao Shi was right. Maybe breaking it off with Jake would be for the best.' _She wanted more than anything to be with Jake, but it was just too risky. He just doesn't understand. Rose exited the stall and headed towards the sink. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her cheeks were smudged with mascara. She sighed and dropped her head.

The door opened. Rose looked up to see Kim Possible walking towards her with a look of concern on her face. "Hey. Are you okay?" She asked folding her arms.

Rose sniffed. "I'm fine. Just..."

Kim rolled down a paper towel, folded it up and handed it to Rose. "Come on. What's the sitch? You can tell me."

Rose took the paper towel and dabbed at her eyes. She cleared her throat and swallowed. "Have you ever had problems with your relationship with Ron?"

"Well, yeah, but, what relationship doesn't?" Kim shrugged.

"Has he ever been used as leverage against you?" Asked Rose.

"Not yet. No." Kim shook her head. "With Wade's help, we do everything we can to keep our relationship private from our enemies."

"How?"

"By checking for any criminal activity where our dates are." Kim replied. "Plus, we try not to show too much PDA."

Rose chuckled weakly. "It seems like all Jake wants is to show PDA."

"It doesn't sound like he cares about you." Kim pointed out.

"He does." Rose insisted. "But sometimes...he gets a bit carried away. I want to be with him, but it's a major risk. What if the Huntsclan uses me as leverage against him? What if they use him against me? I really don't want to take that chance. If it ends badly, it could start a war with the Huntsclan."

"And he doesn't understand that." Kim guessed.

"No. Our friends are a bit more understanding and they are trying to make Jake see that." Rose sighed. "I almost wish the Huntsman would find out about us, take me hostage, and use me to get to Jake just so he would see the problem." Kim was about to respond when Rose's cell phone beeped. Rose held up one finger to Kim and answered. "Yes? …. I understand. When are you attacking? …. Soon, huh? I'll be ready." She hung up and rubbed her forehead.

"You know...you don't have to do this alone." Kim said. "Let me help you."

"Kim, if something goes wrong...if Jake or I get captured..."

"You don't have to get captured. We can string them along." Kim insisted. Rose looked away, hesitant. "Rose, you don't have a choice right now. You gotta work with me on this! Now, what are they planning?" Rose still didn't respond. "Come on. What are they planning?"

Rose gave in. She turned to Kim and told her everything. "We can't tell anyone about this. It will create a panic."

"All right. I'll call Wade to see if he can spot any of the villains." Kim pulled out her communicator. "Can you give me your cell phone number so he can try to locate where your calls are coming from?"

"Okay." Rose took a deep breath. "It's 818-555-7217"

"All right." Kim smiled at Rose. "Hey, it's gonna be okay." She gave Rose a comforting shoulder squeeze.

"Thanks."

XXX

Mickey sat at a table near the front with his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand. So far, nothing's happened. He heaved a sigh of anticipation. Minnie stormed towards him looking angry.

"Mickey Mouse!" Minnie growled. "I just heard a disturbing rumor. You aren't doing anything about this attack?"

Mickey hung his head and closed his eyes in defeat. How did she find out? He looked at Minnie. "They'll kill you if I do. I was doing it for you."

"This is the last thing I would've wanted!" Minnie argued. "Mickey, I am willing to give my life if it means everyone's safety. You should know that!"

Mickey swallowed and took Minnie's hand in his. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me." Minnie said gently. "Even if something does happen to me."

Mickey sighed inwardly. She was right, but still... "Okay. I'll start planning."

Minnie smiled and kissed Mickey. "There, now. Everything will be all right." She walked off.

Mickey rubbed his face in his hands. When he looked up, he saw Kim Possible and Jake Long walking up to him.

"Mickey, can we talk to you for a minute?" Kin asked.

Mickey smiled and gestured to the empty seats. "Of course."

"Rose told us about the attack." Jake admitted. "We want to help."

Mickey stared at the two wide-eyed. "Who else knows about it?"

"Just the people at our table." Kim replied. "But don't worry- we won't tell anyone. We don't want to create a panic."

"Oh...okay. What'd you have in mind?" Asked Mickey.

Kim pulled out her communicator and turned it on. She showed Mickey a satellite photo of Main Street. "I had Wade pull off data from Rose's cell phone. The calls are coming from this building." She tapped a building a few blocks east of the House of Mouse.

"We can organize a ragtag team and go all Braveheart on those villains!" Jake exclaimed, pumping a fist.

"They would wonder how we found out." Mickey pointed out. He stroked his chin in thought. "Okay...why don't we organize a team to strategize a counterattack? We'll select a few people here to be prepared."

"That sounds like a good idea." Kim nodded.

"Yeah, totally!"

XXX

Daisy stood at the mezzinine and looked towards Mickey talking to a couple of guests. Things have gotten intense here at the House. Goofy might not be able to propose.

...She had to do something.


End file.
